Derailed
by XxBloodStarsinBlackSkyxX
Summary: THE SEQUAL TO IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING! READ THAT FIRST! After Kate's disappearence/betrayal, Iggy goes into a depression. What happens after the flock goes on a journey to get both Kate and Iggy's happiness back? Kiggyness! Possible FAX!
1. One Month Feels Like Three Years

**Ok How long as it been exactly? About 3 days. Wow. Anyway here's the sequal. The first 4 chapters are in Iggy's POV.**

_Chapter One: One Month Feels Like Three Years_

I was crying, again. It seemed like I never stopped crying these days. As I cooked, everything but the onions made me cry. How ironic. Everything reminded me of her. I couldn't go anywhere without something reminding me of her. I even tried going to a place I had never been before; nothing worked. Here I sat, staring at the ceiling, letting the tears fall from my face.

"Iggy! Your not crying _again_ are you?" I heard Max call from the kitchen.

"Possibly," I replied, wiping the tears from my face. I heard Max walk down the hall. I didn't have to look over to know that she was standing in my doorway. Nothing had changed in a month. Max had grown a fraction of an inch and her hair darkened a bit, but that was it. I heard another set of footsteps coming down the hall. I could tell it was Fang.

"He's not crying again is he?" I heard him ask Max.

"What do you think? He's heartbroken, Fang. We've been here for a month, wondering what we can do. I just can't bear to see him like this. We've got to get Kate back," Max whispered.

"Max, that's the problem. Kate's not just going to remember us the moment she lays eyes on us. For all we know, she's still going out with that Joe creep. The only options I see are forcefully taking her here and explaining everything, or do something that will make her remember. It's not going to be simple," Fang explained.

"We've got to do something," I murmured. Max walked over and sat down on the bed beside me, making me fell like a little kid again.

"I know, Iggy, I know," she whispered, stroking my hair. I chuckled. It was rather funny because I was a good five inches taller than Max.

"So, we're going after her?" I asked hopefully.

"That's the Iggy I remember. Come on, we'd better tell the others," Fang said smiling one of his rare smiles. I smiled back, suddenly filled with joy. My heart felt complete again but I was prepared for the shattering it might get later.


	2. Plans and Bets

**FYI: I have only 4 chapters of ths written so far so my undates won't be as often starting soon. PLEASE REVIEW!! The next two chapters are longer! So be happy!**

_Chapter Two: Plans and Bets_

Max called the Flock together for a meeting. My eyes were still red from crying. Angel smiled at me. I smiled back and watched her face light up as she read my mind. Angel reading my mind got rather annoying but I didn't really care as long as she didn't tell all my secrets to the world.

"Ok, guys, I bet you're trying to figure out why we are here," Max explained.

"Are we finally going to start attempting to save the world?" Gazzy asked excitedly. I knew he had been working on some bombs for the past month. Being in my state of depression, I refused to help him.

"No, silly, we're going to save Kate," Angel said. I watched as the excitement in Gazzy's face disappeared but only to be replaced with a less intense excitement. I knew he wanted me to be back to my old self again, and, after a month, he realized that getting Kate back was the only way to do it. "How are we planning to save Kate?" Angel asked.

"Fang had two very undeveloped plans," Max told them, shoving Fang to the front of the group. Fang glared at Max and she only smiled.

"Okay. The way I see it, we have only two options. Capture Kate and bring her back here to tell her everything that had happened before she got her memory wiped or do something that will bring her memory back," Fang said.

"What about…" I began.

"No Iggy. That will never work," Angel interrupted me. She must have told Nudge because Nudge spoke up a moment later.

"I think it will work. We should try it," she suggested.

"Ok, then. I bet five bucks it won't work," Angel challenged.

"You're on!" Nudge cried, accepting the challenge. They shook on it to make it official. Gazzy, Max, Fang, and I had no idea what they were talking about but we went with it anyway.

"I say we just go to where we found her before and see how things play out," Max suggested. Actually, it was more like an order. "The more time we waste, the harder it will be to get her memory back." As Max got up from the table, clearly dismissing us, we all scattered and started packing bags full of food. I chuckled as I saw Gazzy trying to grab about a dozen tubs of ice cream, only to have Max place them back in the freezer. I watched as Fang grabbed the guitar, not saying a word.

We were ready to go in less than five minutes and up in the air about thirty seconds after that. Up in the air, Angel flew up beside me. "Thanks, Angel, I owe you one," I said giving her a high-five. Having a six year old mind reader-slash-controller helped when you wanted to go save the girl you love and you knew that Max didn't want your heart to break into even smaller pieces.

* * *

**LOL! Horray for evil mind controling powers!!**


	3. Confessions Of a 14 Year Old AvianHybrid

**I don't own Maximum Ride: JP does! I also don't own _Hey There Delilah _by the Plain White T's! You asked for a longer chapter, and you got one!! Horray!!**

_Chapter Three: Confessions of a 14 Year Old Avian Hybrid_

We flew the entire day, not stopping even when Nudge complained about her hunger, again. I will spare you the details, because nothing exciting happened. Unless you count passing a dozen birds and almost watching Fang crash into a plane exciting, nothing exciting happened. The entire day, I flew with a grin on my face. I looked over at Max from time to time and I could tell she was happy too. She hadn't seen me this happy in a month and I knew by the expression on her face that her heart just melted to see me this happy.

"Max! I'm going to, like, starve if we don't eat! And don't throw me another granola bar, Iggy!" Nudge shouted over the wind.

"Fine!" Max agreed. I didn't really care. Being smarter than your average human, I knew that we weren't going to travel all the way from Colorado to New York in 24 hours. "We'll land and eat whatever we packed that's edible," Max said glaring at Fang. I think she figured out about the guitar. I looked over at Fang and he shrugged. I saw Max roll her eyes and I laughed.

"Guys, there's a clearing below. Let's crash there," Fang said, pointing to a small clearing below. It was far enough to make a fire and not be seen by the closest town or city. We circled the clearing for a minute and then, one by one we landed. I quickly made a fire with my lighter and we all sat around the fire, attempting to cook whatever we packed with us. I stabbed a hot dog with a stick and practically burned it over the fire. Nudge looked at me as if I had grown an extra head as she watched me swallow the black hot dog in a single bite. I watched as the sun set under the trees, a large yellow ball of fire looking as if the horizon had swallowed it. We all broke off into our own sections of the clearing after that to get some much needed sleep.

"I'll take the first watch, Ig," Fang said over his shoulder. "You mind taking second?" I shook my head and wondered over to a section of ground no one was around. The last thing I remember before falling asleep, was watching Fang kissing Max's forehead before flying up into a tree for his watch and feeling a single tear fall down my face.

"Iggy, wake up," I heard Fang mutter, shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes, knowing it wasn't an attack. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the sky. The crescent moon was just above the trees and the stars sparkled in the cloudless sky.

"What?" I mumbled. "Is it my watch?"

"Almost," Fang said. "But, that's not why I woke you. You were crying, in your sleep. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," I said, flying up to the branch Fang was for his watch. I heard Fang grab something and then fly up to join me.

"You sure?" he asked, holding out the guitar. I took it, seeing Fang smile for a moment as I began to strum the guitar. After a moment, I began to sing:

_Hey there Delilah what's it like iin New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every single song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends will all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have ever felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you _

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

By the time the song was done, tears were silently falling down my face and Max had flown up to join us, hugging me as I cried.

"Everything's going to be okay, Iggy," Max kept whispering. "We're going to get Kate back and everything will be back to the way it was." I only wished I could believe here. In our lives, nothing was ever that easy.


	4. Memories and Questions

**There are two great things about this chapter: 1) It's my longest chapter EVER!! 1,421 words!! 2) Kate returns!! DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!! **

**NOTE: This chapter contains confusement, rhetorical questions, Kiggyness(yay!), and five dollar bills.**

_Chapter Four: Memories, Unconsciousness and Rhetorical Questions _

I was up first the next morning, anxious to get out of here and to New York as fast as my wings would carry me. I knew that Max wouldn't help me by using her super speed unless Angel made her, but then Angel and I would get in trouble and I didn't want that. We ate whatever was left of our food in mid-air, thanks to my constant begging to get to New York ASAP.

"Iggy," Max said flying up beside me, "I know you want to save Kate and all, but I just want you to know that, it's not going to be easy."

"As if anything in our lives ever is," I muttered to myself.

"Anyway, I want to you know that the only reason we didn't go right after Kate to get her back for you was because we all cared about you and didn't want your heart broken again. I don't think that we are going to be able to get her back without breaking your heart again, Iggy. You understand?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I understand," I said, smiling weakly. The rest of the trip was silent, except for Nudge's constant talking which none of us bothered to stop. We landed in a forest not far from a house, ignoring Nudge's complaints about, you guessed it, how hungry she was.

"This is where we were when we first met Kate," Fang whispered in my ear.

"Déjà vu," I muttered and Fang chuckled. Yes, Fang actually chuckled. "Now what?""If she discovered us here landing as silently as possible the first time, she can do it again. We can only hope she was in the same spot as she was last time," Max explained. Then I heard the shutting of a door and footsteps that grew louder every moment. Max grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, forcing me to look away. I knew she was doing it for my own sake and to make getting Kate's memory back easier, or at least she hoped. I listened as the crackling of leaves slowed as Kate approached with caution.

When Max wasn't looking at me, I looked over my shoulder. Katie was trying to hide behind a tree and watch us; it obviously wasn't working very well. I saw so many things in her eyes: fear, confused, wonder, and a strange remembrance. I didn't have an idea where she would remember us from, maybe her memories had made their way into Kate's dreams or something. Then Max got up from the log she was sitting on and walked over to Kate. I followed Max and stood next to her; Fang followed, standing on Max's other side.

"Do you happen to remember us in anyway?" Max asked. Kate was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, he pushed me off a cliff, in my dreams," Kate said, looking at Fang, "and every time I woke up, I woke up feeling like I was going to be okay." I resisted the urge to tell her that she ended up okay and tell her everything that happened before her memory was taken away, in an attempt to get her to remember me. "Him too," Kate began, looking at me, "I remember him. I don't know why, but every time I saw him in my dreams, everything felt right. I remember kissing him once in my dreams." Kate rolled her shoulders before looking at Max again. I stepped forward, only to be stopped by Max. I heard a low growl, only to realize it came from me.

"What about Joe? Ever had any crazy dreams about him?" Max asked.

"Yeah, once, I dreamed that Joe turned into this half-wolf, half-human thing and that he told me he didn't love me, he only went out with me to gain my trust. I woke up after that," Kate said, not looking at anyone. It was obvious she didn't like talking about. I wanted to hold her in my arms when I saw the expression on her face, but again I was held back by, not Max, but Fang. "Why are you asking me this stuff anyway? And why are in the middle of a forest? Don't you guys have families or something?" Kate asked.

"Because all of your dreams are things that actually happened," I muttered to myself. Max and Fang turned to glare at me and then turned back to Kate.

"Look," Max said putting a hand on Kate's shoulder, "we're not here to hurt you, but to talk with you. We're like you, lighter than everyone else, faster than everyone else; we're outcasts, runaways, what ever you want to call it."

"Max, we're never going to get her memory back at this rate! Just explain it to her!" I hissed under my breath.

"Yeah, if we try that, she'll think we're all insane and we'll never see her again!" Fang hissed back.

"Well, does it look like not telling her is working?!" I spat back. Then Fang tapped Max's shoulder and whispered in her ear something I couldn't hear.

"I'll be right back," Max said facing Kate. She and Fang walked about thirty feet away from us and then started talking with their backs turned. I started to walk over to them.

_No, Iggy. Max wants you to stay over there, _Angel said in my head. She sounded really happy for some reason.

_Okay, Angel. Why are you so happy anyway? _I asked.

_I'm about to win a bet with Nudge, _Angel thought to me. I rolled my eyes and then realized something. Max and Fang had left me and Kate, alone. Damn, I normally hate being set up, but today I didn't mind.

"So," Kate said breaking the long awkward silence that lasted forever.

"You said I kissed you in your dreams?" I asked, not thinking about what I was saying, just winging it (pun intended).

"Yeah, in my dream, it was like we were meant to be together or something, but it's just a dream-"

I never let her finish her sentence because I just couldn't take it anymore. Before she could do anything to stop me, I had her in my arms and connected her lips with mine. I felt her try to break out of my grip, but then nothing. We broke apart after what felt like eternity.

"Iggy?" Kate asked me. I nodded and tears came to her eyes. "Oh my god, Iggy, I'm so sorry," she said. I pulled her into a tighter hug and stroked her hair as she cried into my shirt.

"It's ok, Kate, everything's going to be okay now," I muttered.

"Ha! I knew it! You owe me five bucks!" Nudge shouted. Kate jumped back in surprise but only laughed when Nudge, Angel and Gazzy climbed out of a near by bush. I chuckled as Angel grumbled and placed a five dollar bill into Nudge's awaiting hand.

"What was the point in that anyway?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know, but it sure was fun!" Nudge said, placing her money in her pocket.

"For you it was," Angel muttered. By then Max and Fang had walked back over to join us.

"It's great to have you back, Kate. It's also great to see Iggy being himself again," Max said placing a hand on Kate's shoulder and glancing at me for a moment. The next thing I knew, we were all in some huge family hug thing, well except for Fang. I noticed Max staring out into space, as if listening to something.

"Max?" I asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Voice saying stuff," she whispered. "I think it's important this time." After a couple nods of understanding, she looked over at Kate. "5…4…3…2…1," she said. At one, Kate passed out like she had been hit over the head with a shovel.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

"The Voice did it," Max explained. I looked at her questioningly. "Would you rather have her conscious while she gets her wings back and in a lot of pain or unconscious and not in pain?" she asked me. I nodded in agreement, knowing it was a rhetorical question.


	5. Back on Track, Somewhat

**Now we get to go back to Kate's POV. Yay! Sorry it took so long for the update. **_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five: Back on Track, Somewhat (Kate's POV)_

Ow. What the hell? I feel like a truck ran over my back. I wasn't lying on the ground, or forcefully in a cage or tied to a tree. My eyes opened slightly and I saw Iggy carrying me. Even though I felt like I was drunk, it didn't take me long to add two and two together.

"Iggy what happened?" I moaned.

"Nothing really. Max's Voice made you pass out so you wouldn't be in extreme pain when your wings came back. Max had the idea of going to Dr. Martinez's to make sure your wings coming back didn't like hurt your muscles or something," Iggy explained. I nodded slowly, wincing as a twinge of pain let blood soak through the already forming scabs and onto my shirt.

The rest of the day I spent in and out of consciousness. I remember waking up sometimes to hear Iggy talking to me, not really caring weather I was listening or not. I woke up much later, in the middle of the forest in the middle of no where. I spotted Iggy and the rest of the flock sitting around a campfire, talking in hushed tones. I shook my head to attempt to get rid of the drunken feeling I had and walked over to them.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Max joked as I walked like a drunkard.

"I don't think so. Unless Fang gave me beer in my sleep," I replied, receiving a glare from Fang and a chuckle from Iggy. "So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked, sitting next to Iggy.

"Planning our next move," Iggy explained. "After we stop by Dr. Martinez's place, we have to get back on track to saving the world. The train's been derailed for too long."

"We thought that we could start by freeing all of the experiments in other Schools, destroy them in the process. Then the freed experiments would become like our army and we would destroy Itex forever," Max told me. "Since it's the only plan we have, we will start following through with it after our visit to Dr. Martinez, I mean, my mom."

"How much longer till we get to your mom's house?" Angel asked, yawning.

"We'll get there tomorrow, Angel, don't worry. Now get some sleep," Max said stroking Angel's hair. Angel nodded and went to lie down next to Nudge, who was already asleep. "Do you think you will be able to fly tomorrow, Kate?" Max asked me.

"I don't think she should," Iggy answered before I had a chance, "if her muscles are torn or something from when her wings came back, I don't think we could risk it."

"Thank you for answering for me. I think that I can talk even though I walk in a straight line," I joked. "Anyway, I think the same thing. I don't want to be out-of –action longer than I have to be."

"Ok then, we should sleep if we are going to get to Arizona by tomorrow," Max said. I nodded and walked back to a dry portion of the clearing. The last thing I remember before being swallowed by sleep was Iggy waving at me and flying into a tree to take his watch.


End file.
